Destined Forever
by Yuka
Summary: Daisuke was thinking about Takeru. And was feeling vexed with the said guy because he could not figure out this particular friend of his. What is it that he was thinking? And what part does a certain Hikari play part in? What is going on?


**Summary:** Daisuke was thinking about Takeru. And was feeling vexed with the said guy because he could not figure out this particular friend of his. What is it that he was thinking? And what part does a certain Hikari play part in? What is going on?

Destined Forever

By Yuka

Motomiya Daisuke admired his elder sister Jun. She could flirt with Ishida Yamato, the lead singer of their infamous neighbourhood band 'Teenage Wolves' whom Daisuke admitted – rather grudgingly, was a very good looking – not the band but the guy though the band was pretty cool, and an elder digi-destinies too shamelessly even though Yamato made a very huge effort to show that he is not interested in Jun. Daisuke himself admitted that the thought of Jun with Yamato is quite revolting. No offence to Yamato since the problem does not lies on him. Yamato is cool and all and Daisuke respected the older guy a lot. After all Yamato is the bearer of the Friendship crest of which Daisuke now bear as one of his armors. But… Yamato and Jun? His not cool nerdy annoying elder sister? Yuk!

Well, anyway… the point is how did she do it? The shameless flirting I mean.

Daisuke himself had a crush on a girl namely Yagami Hikari – a fellow digi-destinies, the younger sister of the – former leader of the digi-destinies also the bearer of the crest of Courage, Yagami Taichi. The problem was Hikari could only seems to think of him was that he is a very good friend, not less, not more, and he had always been grateful for it in the hope that some days in the future – the sooner the better, Hikari would see him as someone more important, but ever since Yamato younger brother Takaishi Takeru – their parent was divorced which explained their different family names – moved into the neighbourhood, and turned out to be an old friend of Hikari – her best friend as a matter of fact – all his hopes crushed. 

Takeru was a very good looking guy – cute, if that suits you, cool although not in the same sense of Yamato's coolness – maybe it runs in the blood, nice – and it seems to be natural too, polite – when Daisuke on the other hand tends to be rather rude, he was somewhat gentle, he seemed t be able to look very peaceful and serene about everything, a straight A student, a shoulder to cry on type, a loyal friend not to say he was one of the original digi-destinies along with Hikari, and was the bearer of Hope which was said to be destined with the bearer of Light – that's Hikari crest and armor – and blast that guy! He is every girls dream guy and every parents' dream son in law. Daisuke would have to say that he rather admired that guy –albeit resentfully. Takeru had even managed – somehow to face all Daisuke's antics very patiently and he suspected the guy was in fact to a certain extent felt somewhat amused by Daisuke's childish behaviours. But, who can blame him? Daisuke remorsefully admitted that he made himself quite a clown sometimes. And oh yeah… Takeru is also very damn optimistic. But then again he is the bearer of Hope.

The only thing that Daisuke could proudly declared – boasted actually about Daisuke himself was the fact that Taichi had gave his – tremendously much-loved goggle to Daisuke and he was the new leader of the digi-destinies because he owned the armor of Courage – and Friendship, and naturally he was chosen as a leader. Though at times Takeru was more of a leader than he himself because the guy knew more about the Digital World and he could keep his head in the various horrifying times they faced their enemies.

Daisuke must admitted that he did tried to flirt with Hikari for an innumerable occasion, but she never give the impression that she is aware of them or maybe she did noticed but she purposely take no notice of them – preferably the former though. 

Daisuke sighed profoundly. Maybe he should ask his sister for advices on flirting. Mind you not that Yamato liked his sister, but at least he noticed her – in an annoyed sort of way. 

But, nah… she'd only make fun of him. He wished he had an older brother. Someone like Taichi or Yamato – he groaned, there he go admiring Takeru again. 

Daisuke slumped on his bed staring perplexedly into the ceiling of his room. What to do? What to do?

He was in that state when his room door suddenly burst open and his – afore said sister popped her head in.

She threw one glance into his room and puckered her nose. "Eww… Dai your room is a mess," she cautiously made her way across the room to his bed. 

Daisuke looked calmly at his sister who was sitting on the edge of his bed as she threw a disgusted look around the room. 

"What do you want?" 

Jun never – hear this, never went into his room to merely have a simple brotherly talk with him. When she does go into his room – like right now she wanted something.

"Well um…" she glanced nervously at him. Something big.

"I am listening."

"How are you and Hikari getting on?" Jun blurted. 

Huh? Blinked. That was unexpected. Is there such thing as mind reading? 

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Well… You've been flirting with her for quite sometime, have you succeed?" 

Eh? She noticed? Oh okay, it was probably a rather obvious effort on his side but it wasn't like they hang around together and what with the sudden interest?

"Why do you ask?" he looked warily at her.

"Well, um… you know I like Yamato?" Duh, don't everyone? "See… I could use some advices on Yamato," she said turning to Daisuke. "I think he really likes Sora."

Well, I have heard that siblings' minds sometimes work the same way, but… "Taichi likes Sora," Daisuke said bluntly.

"Well, they said that too." Jun said standing up from the bed. She sighed thoughtfully. "I guess I will just have to make the best of it. Um… thanks, I guess."

"Good luck then," Daisuke looking at his sister enquiringly. Even if the idea of Jun and Yamato was nauseating, but he could use Jun's spirit. 

Never give up. 

"I will need that."

Even though he didn't think Yamato would like his sister anyway.

"Well hey, bye, dude!" one of his friend, Akira waved.

Daisuke waved back. " See ya!"

"Good game, Dai! Ken!" another shouted.

"You too!"

"That was a good game," Ichijozi Ken remarked walking besides Daisuke.

They have just finished one of their daily soccer practices. Ken used to be in another school, but ever since they defeated BeliaMyotismon he decided that he wanted to be closer with the other digi-destinies or so he said. But, all the same Daisuke and the others expected that the real reason was he wanted to be, well yeah… closer to the other digi-destinies specifically Inoue Miyako – who owned the armor of Love and Sincerity, and was a year senior than both Ken and Daisuke. 

"Yeah, you're going straight home?" Daisuke asked. 

"Yes," Ken said replying to his question. "There're going to be guests tonight. My mum told me to went home quickly so I could get ready."

Daisuke nodded understandingly. "Well, bye then! And give your parents my regard."

Ken smiled. "Sure." 

Ken was the bearer of Kindness and you could say that he was one of the original digi-destinies, but they had never figured this out until later because Ken also happened to be – used to be – the Digimon Caesar. Ken and the digi-destinies were enemies until they discovered later that the guy was actually a digi-destined. After that, they have been fighting the bad Digimon and the remaining of Ken's – err… the Digimon Caesar's – dark spores together. Ken proved to be a good digi-destined, a good friend too, not to say he was a genius and was worth his crest/armor. Miyako had – even before they knew anything about Ken – fell for the guy, she had entirely refused to believed it when they discovered that Ken was the Caesar, although she did helped to fight him and when Ken had became good, she was nothing but in Cloud Seven or Nine or Hundred – whatever. Ken it seemed to like Miyako as much.

Daisuke had been the first to befriend with Ken after the Digimon Emperor or Caesar or whatever you wanted to call him turned out to be one of the digi-destinies – and later it was discovered that their Digimons were hybrid digi-volving partners. But, Takeru who usually accept peoples readily and was very forgiving had refused to like Ken in the first place entirely. This was the one thing about Takeru that has confused Daisuke and he tried to see whether this made Hikari liked Takeru less, but odd enough she seem to understand and still liked Takeru a lot. Odder still when even Ken seemed to understood Takeru's reluctance to accept him. 

Daisuke had wanted to demand for the reason of this unwillingness, but Takeru had somehow looked extremely fierce and forbidding at that time that Daisuke had decided to keep the question to himself.

This was another thing about Takeru that has made Daisuke wondering how much do he really know about this particular friend of his. He simply could not understand, how someone can look so gentle at one moment and so very fierce at another? 

He had later asked Taichi about this because Taichi had after all been the leader of the original digi-destinies – known also as the Chosen Children, which included Takeru. Taichi had explained it to him that this was caused by something that happened when they defeated their first enemy – a digimon who was called Devimon…

_"Or rather, Takeru defeated him," Taichi had said. "Along with Angemon, of course."_

_It had something to do with Patamon – Angemon, rather – being killed and took quite a long time to be reborn not to say that it was the first time they ever know that a digimon can be reborn._

_"Takeru has been rather shaken; he was after all just eight years old," Taichi explained to him._

_"Wasn't you guys were all just kids at that time? I mean, Hikari said you were all younger than we are at that time," Daisuke protested, not liking the idea that Takeru was some sort of a knight in a shining armour at such a small age._

_Taichi shrugged. "Not quite that young. Jyou was twelve. Me, Sora and Matt were eleven. Mimi and Koushirou were ten. Not that small," here Taichi looked quizzically at Daisuke. "TK and Kari were of course just eight, but at that time we hadn't know that Kari was a digi-destined. So, TK was quite by himself. Of course, there's Matt, but they didn't get along very well at those times."_

_Taichi continued telling him about Takeru at those times, his parents' divorce, Patamon death and rebirth. Being alone. They were simple stories. They were normal experiences in this miserable world. But, experiencing it at such tender age. It is a wonder the boy had not crack under all the pressures._

_"Takeru and Hikari are only children on the outside Dai. Young ages. But, inside they are older than any of us. Way older."_

_"Huh? Oh you mean they are wise beyond their years or something like that?"_

_Taichi looked thoughtful – a look that is very exclusive on Taichi since most of the time he does not think before he act or say anything. His forehead wrinkled in concentration and his big hair seemed to shrivel as if sucked by his head. It seemed like his brain was in need of more cells for doing the extra thinking. Daisuke almost laughed out loud at the absurd scene in front of him, but thankfully managed to stop it in time. But, not before letting out a horrified snort at his thought to which Taichi raised an eyebrow. Daisuke grinned sheepishly at Taichi and muttered a 'nothing'. Taichi looked suspicious for a moment however decided to let it go and immediately fell back into his thoughtful look. Daisuke spent the next few seconds trying not to laugh. He was feeling tremendously grateful when Taichi finally decided to answer his question thinking auspiciously that it was a good think that Taichi doesn't took a long time when he think. And rarely think._

_ "Well, sort of I guess. But… not quite that…" here Taichi began tapping his fingers attentively. "It is more than that. It is they themselves too. They are… older. Err… their um… souls. Damn it! How do I explain? This is hard! Do you understand Dai?" _

_"Uh… sorry but, no."_

_Taichi sighed deeply. He stared apologetically at Daisuke. Then he sighed once more. "You'll understand it one day."_

_Daisuke shrugged. "Okay."_

_"Ask Ken if you must. He understands it." Taichi threw him a solicitous glance. "Try not to though," he added but refused to explain the reasons when Daisuke asked simply saying that 'it is disturbing to think about it'._

Daisuke in the end had decided that Takeru even though was only eight – even younger than Iori, and a cry-baby too had been very brave, wise beyond his age and was forced to agree with Taichi that if Takeru – and Hikari – had not been there they would not have manage to save the Digital World. He figured that Takeru was somewhat soft and gentle and would forever be that. He had since then looked at Takeru with new respect – of course, he would never admit to it for anything. 

Takeru had later accepted Ken as a fellow digi-destined and became one of Ken's best friends, but Daisuke found that he did not dare to ask this question for fear it might make a long-forgotten bad memories to resurface.

Daisuke stood for a while watching Ken diminishing wondering whether there's a chance for him to ask Ken for the meaning of Taichi's word. But, he remembered Taichi's warning and decided against it. He sighed heavily. He would have to keep it to himself for now.

He walked along the way to his house, it was not so far away anyway and walking was a good exercise to keep his body fit. He stopped at the bridge crossing the Odaiba River (is there any?) looking into the setting sun.  

He was leaning against the bridge's railing when he heard laughing voices. Daisuke turned to look at its cause which appeared to be somewhere below the bridge. 

A boy with was pointing at a flock of seagulls soaring not far away from there apparently making a joke about those flying creatures because he could clearly see his partner, a girl with light brown hair laughing at whatever the boy was saying. The girl then swiftly snatched the boy's hat and teasingly ruffled his blond hairs. Daisuke heard the boy let out a protest as he attempted to gain back his hat shouting warnings to the girl. But, the girl was already running away from the boy laughingly waving his hat at the same time trying to keep her white knee length dress from flying wildly in the wind. The boy managed to outrun the girl. He tackled the girl to the ground and tickled her sides causing the girl to shriek with objections giggling helplessly.

Daisuke smiled to himself. A couple in love likely, he remarked to himself and started to walk away. They looked so cute together just like Takeru and Hikari. Flirting endlessly with each other, which he suspected was to see his reaction. But, then again Takeru and Hikari – Takeru in particular – were both dense about things such as that. 

Wait a minute!

What was that I thought? Takeru and Hikari?

Daisuke hastily turned back to the two laughing figures again, his mouth slightly gaping. Aren't that Takeru and Hikari? He squinted his eyes hoping to get a better look. 

They are Takeru and Hikari!

But… but, they looked so in loved with each other and neither Takeru nor Hikari would admit that they were, saying that they are just really, really good friends even though Miyako keep telling them they are and even though both their brothers keep teasing them about it.

He continued to stare at the two and slowly it began to dawn on him. 

Of course, Miyako was right about saying that the two of them were in love, of course their brothers were right when they teased their younger siblings, of course he kept failing to made Hikari noticed him, of course Takeru and Hikari were right to deny that they love each other…

They still had not realised it. They thought that they are just friends. To them their feelings were normal best friends' feelings. They just don't know. Not yet.

For a moment, Daisuke felt the sickening feeling of heart breaking staring at the two, but slowly he began to smile. 

Hey, hey… there are other girls outside there, maybe not as good as Hikari, not as special as her but someone who will really love him. His smile broke into a grin when he suddenly understood Miyako's need to make the two understand the word love, his grin widen when he suddenly understood the unstoppable need to tease the two into understanding that the relationship between them were not just a simple friendship anymore if in the first place had ever been just a simple friendship. 

Daisuke slowly began walking toward the two as he began to understood that Hikari never notice his flirting because she never thought of it for something than mere boyish attentions from a good friend, he broke into a run as soon as he suddenly understood the reason he never stop flirting with Hikari was because he wanted to made the two understand the differences between friendship and love, that his was just a sheer childish crush unlike their stronger, complicated eternal feeling. He understood then his own frustration at Takeru. And maybe it was because he needed to assure himself that he was not in love with Hikari. Which he knew now that he does not. It was just an immense case of like.

He finally understood then what Taichi meant when he said that Takeru and Hikari were older than they really are. It was the bewildering reality that the feeling as strong as love could be hold by a mere child such as Takeru. That sometimes under exceptional circumstances, things happened unlike the ordinary way it does. Sometimes a child experienced things, events that taught them what only an old man with worldly experience could understand. Sometimes it was because these things happened at a young age. Because at that age the mind is innocence and it is opened to more answers. It accepted unexplainable answers. Not yet knowing the difference between the truth and lies, reality and fantasy, life and death. Still believing the unbelieving. Accepting all the secrets in life even if they are weird and illogical.

He understood then that Takeru and Hikari were really in love with each other subconsciously. 

He would tell them.

He stopped running, panting slightly when he reached his friends. I would tell Jun later that Yamato would never accept her as someone more than friends. Love isn't something to be force. Love itself is force in this world. It is a natural feeling that could come and be gone if untended. It is unexplainable.

He coughed to announce his presence to Takeru and Hikari who were giggling and chuckling at each other blissfully ignorant of their surrounding. 

At his voice, they promptly turned to him at his voice in surprise.

"Oh. Hey, Dai!" Hikari said smiling cheerfully as she recognised Daisuke. She was slightly out of breath probably from too much laughing.

Takeru turned to Daisuke patting the back of his friend lightly, "Hey bud… what have you been doing that make you this out of breath?" he asked grinning. "We couldn't have our football star out of shape," he added jokingly.

Daisuke pulled a face, throwing Takeru an incredulous look.

Hikari rolled his eyes. "Are you okay Dai?" she peered at his face.

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah, I am okay." He looked at Takeru. "And I am not out of shape, idiot. I am not a football star for nothing you know. Unlike a certain someone who can't even goal a ball," he smirked.

Takeru coughed blushing. "I do can!" he exclaimed. 

"Uh huh."

"Just different type of goal. It isn't like you can goal a ball into my type of goal," he deadpanned referring to basketball. He glared pointedly at Daisuke smirking.

It was Daisuke's turn to blush.

Hikari laughed at her friend's red face. Then sobering she smiled. "So, what's up Dai? You just finished practice huh?" she asked noting his cloth. He was wearing their school football team's t-shirt and short.

"Yeah."

 "I had basketball practice today and Kari had a meeting with her photograph club. So, we went back together. We thought you don't have practice since you just had one yesterday or we would have wait for you man," Takeru smiled apologetically at Daisuke. "What are you doing here though? Are you searching for us?" he grimaced. "There is nothing wrong is there?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Nah… no problem. We are having extra practices. You know, for the coming season," Daisuke frowned slightly vaguely thinking that he seemed to forget something important that he wanted to tell his two friends. He quickly dismissed it though, thinking that it was probably not that important since he could easily forget it. He grinned. "I was going home. Saw you guys here. So, I thought why not come over?" 

Takeru nodded. "So you want to hang out with us then?" he smiled.

"Yeah," he answered smiling back. "You don't mind?" he looked at Hikari, grinning.

Hikari shrugged smiling. "Nope."

Daisuke whooped. 

Takeru rolled his eyes but he said nothing knowing his friend 'little' crush on Hikari.

Daisuke noticed Takeru's reaction and he suddenly remembered his reason coming there. He quickly stopped whooping and turned serious. He frowned inwardly wondering how he can forget something as important as that.

"Oh yeah. Hey TK, Kari!"

Takeru and Hikari turned to him raising their eyebrows questioningly. Then they looked at each other quizzically.

"Err… you got my name right for a wonder," Takeru muttered.

"Yeah… What is it, Dai?"

Daisuke smirked. "Guys, I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Hikari exchanged look with Takeru again who in reply shrugged.

"Sure. Shoot dude."

Daisuke smiled proudly. "I think you two are destined to be together forever."

Takeru and Hikari stared sceptically at him. Blinking in confusion. They exchanged another look with each other looking bemused.

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

Daisuke waved his hand impatiently. "I said 'I think you two are destined to be together forever'" When both his friends continue to look bewildered he stared back at them defiantly. "What?"

"What did you say again?" Hikari mumbled eyebrows puckered.

"Could you please translate that for us?" Takeru crossed his arm looking dazed. "I think I must have misheard you."

Daisuke sighed feeling infuriated. Remind me again why I bother to tell these two idiots that they love each other. Oh yeah, they are my friends. Hmn… that is not good enough. Maybe it was because they really, really should be together. And maybe if they didn't deny that they do love each other they would have been together by now. 

"Are you deaf or something? I. Said. That. I. Think. You. Two. Are. Destined. To. Be. Together. Forever. Do you want me to spell the words?"

"How about saying it in simpler words?" Hikari suggested. 

Takeru nodded.

"You two love each other," Daisuke said tiredly. "For goodness sake is it so hard to understand?"

Takeru smiled shaking his head. "Now… if you'd just say that from the start it will be easier to understand. Right Kari?"

"Yup," she nodded looking satisfied.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. Then he smiled. "So you agree with me? You love each other? As is in love?" 

They both nodded brightly. Huh? They agree? Ah ha ha ha! This is easy. They don't deny it? EH?  Blinked. That's weird.

Takeru grinned at Daisuke. "Of course we are in love with…" he blinked. He looked at Hikari whom turned to look at him. Both paled. Then, they turned away looking accusingly at Daisuke.

Hah! That's more like it. He chuckled gleefully as Takeru and Hikari's face gradually turned a bright shade of red.

"What did you say?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. Idiots.

**Author's Notes:** This story was written some years ago by me – who else? So, I am sorry if it isn't good. And was first posted by me on FF.Net by slightly different title. Oh and this story has been revised many times since every time I read it through there seems to be something amiss. And by the way… please comment on my grammar. I know it is bad and all but I don't know how bad. I need someone to tell me about it. So go on review, flame whatever. I accept them as long as they are reasonable. Um… and tell me whether I should leave it ending there or should I make another chapter or sequel, you tell me. Okay? Thank you all for reading.


End file.
